


Rebirth

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, EXOVelvet, F/M, Gore, Horror, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: It always felt good with her, that's why he didn't care when he found out about what she was. He would follow her anywhere. Across the country. Across the world. Death. And whatever comes after that.Genre: Horror/Mystery/Thriller, Prompt: Nirvana
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy & Kim Jongin | Kai, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Rebirth

_ Content Warning: Blood, gore, death, smut. _

* * *

_ Nirvana (n.) _

_ \- the highest state of being; perfection; enlightenment - _

**\- - -**

  
  


_ How did I get here? _

No matter how much Jongin thought about it, he couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Wendy, which ultimately signaled the beginning of his downfall.

They were freshmen when they met. It was Biology and he was pretending to listen to the professor as she droned on about the curriculum. He sat near the back of the class, hoping to blend into the wall as seamless as possible. She sat beside a window where the dull glow of the sun gave her a strange iridescence. He caught himself staring.

A week later, they got partnered up for a project.

Was it between copying her notes and meetings over coffee? Was it when he found her alone at a party and decided to spend the rest of the night sharing fries and beers in his car? Or was it when she invited him to her apartment after their Biology finals and he was able to touch her that he fell in love? He didn't know. At the time, he didn't care.

And maybe he should have, because maybe then he wouldn't have a knife against his throat one year later.

"Baby," Wendy said, cooing against his ear as she straddled him. This would have been a great position if she wasn't pressing a blade against his jugular. "You seem scared."

"Should I not be?"

She chuckled and moved away, the movement nipping some of his skin. Wendy pouted and wiped the small blood droplet it produced with her thumb before licking it. Again, would have been great if he wasn't about to die.

"I told you." She moved her hips, producing a moan from him. That's right. They were in the middle of doing  _ something _ . "I found a way for us to be together. Forever."

Jongin's hands found their way to her thighs then up her hips. "I was thinking marriage, not... whatever this is."

Wendy chuckled and leaned against him again, giving him a soft kiss before biting his lower lip playfully. He could feel the smirk she had on her face as she continued peppering him with kisses.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"It's not like any pain you haven't experienced before." She was on that spot against his neck where her knife was earlier, sucking on the small wound to draw more blood. Jongin's grip on her waist tightened and she stopped.

"Why does it have to be this way? Couldn't you just bite me and be done with it?"

She pressed her lips against his and pulled back. "You're cute. But this isn't the movies, darling."

"And you're sure this'll work?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I love you."

Wendy pouted. "That's different."

The woman pushed herself off of him completely and being suddenly freed from her warmth felt strange. She walked to her dresser and pulled on her nightgown, and he followed immediately, embracing her from behind as she knotted the ties of her robe together.

"Of course I trust you."

"I thought you wanted me," she whispered.

"I do!"

"Then why won't you let me do it?"

He sighed, releasing her. Jongin ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Not coming back. Not seeing you when I wake up? A lot of things."

"I need you to trust me." Wendy tilted his chin up and placed another kiss on his lips. He reciprocated, tasting his blood in her mouth. It was strange. Was he really willing to live with that for the rest of eternity?

His girlfriend straddled his hips again, hips rocking against him before taking his length in her hand and positioning it against her core. She sunk down slowly, moaning at the sensation.

"I love you," she moaned. "I want to be with you forever."

Jongin grunted and picked her up, laying her down on the bed so that he could fuck her better.

"Don't you want this forever, baby?" Wendy asked, hand coming up to cup his jaw.

"I do— _ fuck _ —I do!"

In an instant, he was on his back again, with Wendy riding him. She bit into her wrist until blood spilled and offered it to him to drink. And he did, groaning at the taste of blood and the sensations he was feeling in his body. He was close. His fingers were digging into the swell of her hips and he couldn't focus on anything else aside from how  _ good _ he was feeling. 

It always felt good with her, that's why he didn't care when he found out about what she was. He would follow her anywhere. Across the country. Across the world. Death. And whatever comes after that.

"That's it, baby, you feel so good." She urged him to the edge, rocking her hips harder. He didn't see how blown out her pupils were, didn't notice how hard she bit down on her own lip, drawing blood. And he definitely didn't feel her hand reaching for the knife she'd left under his pillow.

"I love you," she whispered against his ear. It was the last thing he heard before a sharp pain blossomed from his chest. He reached his peak just as the tip of the blade punctured his heart, his throat filling with blood.

As he writhed underneath his lover, all he could think about was how beautiful she was as she came undone on top of him. His hand, now soaked with his own blood reached for her face as she rode out her orgasm. He tried telling her that he was scared again, but more blood oozed out of his mouth.

The last thing he felt was her lips—soft against his own—before darkness took him.

**\- - -**

The winter term painted the university with a dull gray. Jongin sat near the window to get as much sun as he could, his fingers ice-cold. He was hungry, but he couldn't eat until the end of the day. As the professor started his orientation for their curriculum, his thoughts were flooded by memories he couldn't quite place.

Long dark hair, sun-kissed skin, infectious laughter flitting in the air before being hushed. Him at a library with... someone? A woman? Jongin's brows stitched together as he tried to recall. He could have sworn he's taken this class before.

Unbeknownst him, a classmate sitting near the back was observing him, quietly hoping he'd look her way. Hoping he would remember.

  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
